<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boys Get a Makeover by iDuckFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332716">The Boys Get a Makeover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics'>iDuckFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Littlest Pet Shop, The Littlest Pet Shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As much as I love those the cartoons are great too, Congratulations to JBlaser from FF.net for figuring out this is one of my fandoms, Crossdressing, Gen, In fact the whole LPS franchise needs more love outside of YouTube series made with the toys, Makeover, Rewatch the series if you don't believe me, Robots, Shopping Malls, The male pets really enjoy crossdressing, This show needs more fanfics and should not be forgotten about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and the boys get an unexpected makeover at their trip to the mall. That's about it. Takes place in the universe of the 2012 cartoon. Requested by JBlaser on FF.net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boys Get a Makeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JBlaser+on+FF.net">JBlaser on FF.net</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for Whitney and Britney Biskit. They went to the Downtown City Mall to get new clothes as usual when a robot for sale at one of the kiosks caught their attention. The sign on the kiosk said that it could give makeovers to both humans and pets.</p>
<p>“This could totally, like, cut our work out for us at the Largest Ever Pet Shop!” said Whitney.</p>
<p>“I know! And we could also use it to get makeovers of our own!” said Britney.</p>
<p>Since they had a ton of money that their dad gave them on hand, they decided to buy the robot. It was the size of a human and had tons of arms to use for makeovers.</p>
<p>“I’ll use it first!” said Whitney.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll use it first!” said Britney.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll use it first!”</p>
<p>“I’ll use it first!”</p>
<p>They started to fight, and accidentally pressed a button which turned the robot on. It then ran off to look for people and pets to give makeovers too.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jasper was at the computer store looking for parts for a new PC he was building. Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie were also with him. He had agreed to look after the boys while Blythe looked after the girls, as the Littlest Pet Shop was being renovated and there wasn’t enough room in Blythe’s apartment for all seven of the pets.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised they allow pets in this mall” said Jasper. “It sure makes it easier knowing I can just bring them with me.”</p>
<p>The male pets found the shopping boring, since they could not talk to him because he can’t understand what they’re saying.</p>
<p>“I sure can’t wait for something interesting to happen here!” said Sunil.</p>
<p>As if right on cue, the robot barged into the computer store and spotted the boys. It somehow mistook them for girls and took them away to one of the clothing stores. It changed Jasper into a pink dress and red high heels, put Sunil in a purple sari and sandals, put Vinnie in a pink dress, a big pink bow, and pink ballet shows, and put Russell in a purple dress and black boots. Then it took them to jewelry store and put diamond necklaces on all of them. It then took them to the salon, where they all got manicures and pedicures. Then it gave Jasper a long, black, straight wig, Vinnie a short green wig, Russell a brown, wavy wig, and Sunil a light blue wig in a ponytail. After that, it took them to the makeup store and put lipstick and eyeshadow on all of them. Finally, it took them to the perfume store and sprayed perfume on all of them. It then took them to a mirror and finally left them alone so they could see their new looks. They all looked like beautiful girls, and the pets really liked how they looked. Jasper wasn’t so sure about the new look, but he could tell the pets were happy.</p>
<p>“Nice outfit!” said a nearby woman.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but now I lost the clothes I was wearing before” said Jasper.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can find them if you look hard enough!”</p>
<p>Jasper went back to the clothing store to look for his clothes, but unfortunately he couldn’t find them. He was worried that he would be arrested for shoplifting, so he went back to the front of the mall and decided to explain his situation to the guards.</p>
<p>“I know these aren’t the clothes I came in, but I lost my normal clothes when this robot forced me and the pets to all get makeovers” said Jasper.</p>
<p>“You mean this robot right here? The one that the Biskit twins let wreak havoc throughout the mall?” said one of the security guards.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the robot, which by this point had run out of power, and the Biskit twins, who were in handcuffs, were standing right next to the security guards.</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s the one! I should have known those twins would be the ones responsible for this. I’ll have to call their dad yet again so he can ground them.”</p>
<p>“It’s not our fault! It’s, like, the robot’s fault for not giving us makeovers first!” said Britney.</p>
<p>“Yeah! And it’s also the guy who sold it to us’s fault because he didn’t tell us it would do that!” said Whitney.</p>
<p>“You can keep the clothes” said the other security guard. “The Biskit twins will pay for everything.”</p>
<p>Jasper was relieved that the security guards let him off the hook and went back to Blythe’s apartment to meet her, Pepper, Zoe, Minka, and Penny again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect you guys to get makeovers while you were gone! You guys look beautiful!” said Blythe.</p>
<p>“We didn’t pick out these outfits. The Biskit twins’ robot forced us to get these makeovers, and I lost my normal clothes. Can you please get me some boy clothes for me to change into?” said Jasper.</p>
<p>“Yes, but only if you guys do a photo shoot for me.”</p>
<p>The male pets really enjoyed the photo shoot.</p>
<p>“Those outfits look so gorgeous on you! I’m kind of jealous we didn’t get makeovers, too” said Zoe.</p>
<p>“I certainly wouldn’t mind having another makeover again in the future. Maybe we could all get makeovers together!” said Sunil.</p>
<p>“I certainly feel like a princess right now” said Vinnie.</p>
<p>Of course, Jasper didn’t understand what the pets were saying, but Blythe did. But Jasper could still tell that the pets enjoyed the experience.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should give the pets makeovers more often! They seem to like it.”</p>
<p>“They sure do, Jasper. They sure do” said Blythe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>